


Saving Harry Potter

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Adam Granger tells a story to his grandchildren, Rose and Hugo Weasley about a child whose parents died, a child who was in love with a girl, a child who had his heart broken. Little did Rose and Hugo expect that the child in question was their mothers best friend, Harry Potter





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Series of Firsts presents…  
> Saving Harry Potter (Working Title) – Rating M  
> Chapter 01 – Prologue - Feelings  
> Summary – Adam Granger tells a story to his grandchildren, Rose and Hugo Weasley about a child whose parents died, a child who was in love with a girl, a child who had his heart broken. Little did Rose and Hugo expect that the child in question was their mothers best friend, Harry Potter  
> Pairings – Ron/Hermione, Adam G/Sophie G, Harry/Hermione  
> Inspired by – Broomstick Flyers "What's wrong granddad?"  
> Warnings – Contains swearing, violence and scenes that may be upsetting to some readers.

**Granger Household, Alcester, Warwickshire, England**

**17** **th** **April 2010**

Adam Granger had walked into the home he and his wife, Sophie, had owned, feeling worn out. He had spent the night sitting with a patient at the Alexandra Hospital in nearby Redditch. Adam was a strong man emotionally, especially from his time in Her Majesty's Armed Forces when he had served in the Falklands War of 1982, two years after his daughter, Hermione, was born, but even he had to admit that some of the things he had seen, he would end up feeling sick at.

Born in August 1949, Adam Granger knew that his wife had been tough, being born to a foreman of a munitions factory and a bus conductress. Living in the Wrens Nest area of Dudley, where a lack of regeneration in the area had caused a depression in the locality, life had been tough for the Granger family.

Forced to move in 1953, Daniel and Emma Granger, along with an infant Adam, ended up moving to the sleepy village of Alcester, especially helped by the regeneration and also the sizable inheritance that the Grangers received from Emma's father, Thomas Selwyn, a member of the House of Lords.

The inheritance also included both cash and the Alcester house, enabled Daniel and Emma to provide for a better life for the three of them, enrolling Adam in a boarding school, and then to University.

The University course Adam studied was dentistry, his aim to provide a better investment for the family fund which he intended to use to pass down to any children he had in the future.

In 1965, whilst undertaking the dentistry course, Adam found himself falling in love with his tutor, Amy Johnson, who was twelve years older than him. Eventually he proposed to her to which she accepted. Tragedy struck, however, when Amy was involved in a car crash, a car crash which proved fatal.

It had been discovered in the inquest that followed the death that she had been under the influence of a significant amount of alcohol, being three times over the limit for driving, and that she was two months pregnant with Adams baby.

When Adam lost his fiancé, he promised to himself that he would never willingly fall in love again, a promise that he ended going back upon when he met Sophie Jones in 1978.

Adam was undertaking a guest lecture at the University of Birmingham on the matter of dentistry when he met the young bushy haired student in the canteen prior to the lecture. Despite his promise to never fall in love again, Adam started dating her two weeks later. It would be three months, when Adam proposed to her.

In the September of 1979, when Sophie gave birth to a girl, who they named after a character from Shakespeare, a play write that Sophie loved to study. Sophie admitted to Adam that she would have preferred to have had a child a few years later, allowing her to get used to the work that they did,

It was three months later when Adam announced that he was going to take a sabbatical from the practice, with his duties transferring to Geoffrey Perks, a friend of his from University, to serve in Her Majesties Armed Forces, where he ended up serving in the Falklands War.

Following the war, Adam returned to the surgery, and to comfort his wife, who had lost her best friend from primary school, Lily Evans, who had been murdered. Sophie told her husband about how she and Lily, along with Hermione and Lily's son, Harry, had spent their days together playing, until Lily suddenly disappeared.

Sophie told her husband she had found out about Lily's death from Rose Evans, the mother of Lily and Petunia Evans, and how she had been told that she was unsure if her grandson survived, a few days before the Evans matriarch passed away. Sophie remembered that Lily was estranged from her sister, Petunia. In fact, Adam was told by Sophie once that she remembered that Petunia was a bully towards Lily no end, all because she was complete opposites to her sister.

It would be ten years later when Adam and Sophie would get to reunite their daughter with Harry Potter, the son of Lily Evans, on the Hogwarts Express, with seven years of friendship ahead of them.

The friendship ended, however, following the events of the Battle of Hogwarts when their daughter, Hermione, started dating, then married, Ronald Weasley, the son-in-law that the two Granger parents disliked as they could see the hurt that he had caused her emotionally during their daughter's school years.

Things came to a head in 2005 when, following a visit by Harry Potter to the Granger household, having applied for a job at their dental surgery, when he stepped outside, and then was involved in a car crash, resulting in hospitalisation. It was Harry that Adam Granger had been visiting at the Alexandra Hospital.

Adam was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw his grandchildren, Rose and Hugo Weasley, sitting at the dining table, colouring. Seeing the two children turn around, he was unprepared to be asked one question by his granddaughter…

"What's wrong Granddad?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Story ID - 102


End file.
